The Tour that Changes Everything
by Naked Brothers Band Forever
Summary: okay, so it was a few days after we found out the show was canceled. Cooper had to find a way to make sure we were still famous. And his idea was we go on another summer tour. This one would be late notice but we'd start by the end of June and finish by the third week of school. Find out what, R&R!


Nat's POV

okay, so it was a few days after we found out the show was canceled. Cooper had to find a way to make sure we were still famous. And his idea was we go on another summer tour. This one would be late notice but we'd start by the end of June and finish by the third week of school.

A few problems:

1) Alex has gone crazy since Juanita kissed him. (See, after the movie premiere, the two went up to the roof and Juanita kissed alex) It would be a miracle if he left Juanita's side.

2) Rosalina and Kristina would go. I know I'm in love with rosalina, but kristina likes me. That'd make everything awkward.

3) Dacid and Thomad haven't really been getting along since david cut thomas' hair.

4) I am on writer's block.

It'd be a miracle if this tour went perfectly. Oh, did I forget to mention that I secretly got rosalina pregnant? I guess that's something you forget about. Only me, Cooper, and rosalina know. That means that I am not going to let her not come, but she also can't play.

Also with the whole kristina thing we need a whole new bus. This is going to be a disaster.

~NBB~

Cooper said we have to tell the press that Rosalina will not be joining us on the tour.

Press Confrence:

The minute we walked in, chaos broke out. "Everyone settle down. We're going to start off with rosalina who'd like to make an announcement." Cooper said.

"As of right now, I am going to be taking a break from the band due to personal and private issues I wish not to discuss." Rosalina said.

"The band will be taking a surprise summer tour, thank you." Cooper said, forcing us out.

At the Studio:

"I want to tell you guys something." Kristina said, standing befor us with David.

"As of now, we are officially dating," David said, taking Kristina's hand.

"Congrats," I said. Alex sat up, cleared his throat, and looked at me and Rosalina.

"Why are you taking a break Rosie?" Alex asked. He knows something.

"Uh, it's time to start looking for colleges," Rosalina said.

"Are you sure it's not a personal issue like you said?" Alex asked, knowingly raising his eyebrows.

"Yea Alex," Rosalina said.

"So, you haven't been doing anything suspicious?" Alex asked.

"Alex, can I have a word?" I asked.

"No," alex said. I grabbed his ear and dragged him to the back room.

"What do you know?" I whisper asked him angrily.

"That yoh got Rosalina pregnant," Alex said, crossing his arms.

"Who told you? How'd you find out?" I asked.

"1) I saw it happen, 2) I heard Rosalina telling you, and 3) I heard you and Rosalina telling Cooper." Alex said.

"Listen here, you will not tell anyone you hear me?" I said.

"And what happens if I do?" Alex asked.

"I'll just tell everyone that you weren't potty trained until you were 8." I said.

"you wouldn't," Alex said.

"Try me," I said.

"Your going to have to tell the band eventually," Alex said, walking back to the group. I went back and Alex glared at me.

"Rosalina, Alex knows," I whispered to her. "But I handled it, don't worry."

Nat got Rosalina pregnant!" Alex blurted out.

"What?" The band shouted.

"Alex," I yelled.

"I deserve to know," Alex said.

"Alex wasn't potty trained until he was eight, and a half." I shouted.

"What?" The band asked confused.

"Wait, Nat you got Rosalina pregnant?" Thomas asked.

"You never know what Alex says is true," Nat said.

"Yes it's true. Please don't hate us," Rosalina said.

"I don't know about them, but I'm your best friend Rosie. I could never hate you. I just wish you told me first." Kristina said, walking over to Rosalina.

"Thanks Krs. I don't know what I'd do without you," Rosalina said.

"Probably get iced out by the guys again," Krisitna said.

"Wait, so, you slept with Nat after you broke his heart?" Thomas asked.

"Actually it was a few days after the game show, St. Patrick's Day exactly," Nat said.

"Of course you'd know," Qaasim said.

"See when I got back from the cruise, after I got mad, when we were offscreen, I told him about the pregnancy thingy, so we decided to make a plan to make it look like we were slowly recovering when really we never broke up." Rosalina said.

"Everything makes sense, except for why you wouldn't want us to know." David said.

"Because we know you," I said.

"Alex!" Juanita screamed, running in.

"Juanita," Alex said, standing up.

"My mom said that I can come on tour with you, but I can only come for the last half and have to be good in the first half." Juanita said.

"Thats awesome," Alex said, hugging Juanita.


End file.
